A Lannister always pays his debts
by LionessCersei
Summary: Post-Canon. When Tyrion walked away from his sibling's bodies he knew he wasn't going to let that be the end for them.


**Thanks for all the reviews on my previous fic "Whole" and all my other fics!**

**This fic is of the scene they forgot to show us in Game of Thrones**

When Tyrion walked away from his sibling's bodies he knew he wasn't going to let that be the end for them.

In Winterfell, Jaime had finally forgiven him. They'd bonded even more in their weeks there. For a time he'd even thought his brother was happy. He knew now that wasn't the case. His brother could never be happy without Cersei, and they'd both been great golden fools to think that he ever could be. So he'd freed him from Daenery's camp in the hopes that he would get Cersei and the child she was carrying to Pentos. He'd freed him with the hope that finally his brother would get a chance to be a father. Finally, his siblings could live as husband and wife. In Pentos, no one need ever know the truth.

Cersei had never shown an ounce of kindness towards him, but her child, the child she carried was innocent. It didn't deserve to have died in the womb like that. It deserved a chance at life. A chance her other children had gotten for way too short an amount of time.

He blamed himself for Myrcella's death. He'd sent her to Dorne and those Sand Snakes had killed her in vengeance for Oberyn's death.

He blamed himself for Tommen's suicide as well. For if Tywin had been alive the whole situation with the sept and that whole fallout never would have happened. Cersei had even said as much many months ago, and he knew it was true.

He knew he had to make amends. After all, a Lannister always pays their debts, and he was still a Lannister no matter how much he wished at times not to be. He didn't know if it would even be possible, but he would make the best attempt he could to pay his.

Tyrion Lannister was going to bring his siblings back. Back from death.

Ser Davos had become a good friend of his in these past months. He'd told him all about Jon Snow and how a red priestess had brought him back from the dead. Tyrion knew now that he had to try to do the same for his siblings. There was a modest red temple in old town and that was where he was now headed. He didn't know if they would even know that what he was asking for could be done, let alone how to do it, but he had to at least try.

He knew he must act fast if he was to have any hopes of this working. Daenerys had fallen into slumber after finishing her attack on the city. She would be furious once she awoke and heard of his betrayal. His cleverness in telling the guards their Queen had ordered the captive moved to a more secure location had stalled her finding out previously. Eventually, though Jaime's clear absence in the camp would be noted, if it hadn't been already, and with it Tyrion's betrayal.

Finally, he arrived at the Temple. He spoke to a priestess first, a woman who seemed to be about his sibling's age. He handed her several gold dragons before asking her to speak with whoever was their most knowledgable and experienced priest or priestess.

"That would be Larazos, I believe. He has been here since I was but a girl, and he was old even then. Who shall I tell him wishes to speak with him?"

"A man who can pay him quite well for a service I hope he can perform."

Several moments later a man came out. The two exchanged formalities before Tyrion got to the question at hand, "Do you know anything of making a dead one alive again?"

The man looked shocked, "Back from the dead?"

"Yes, back from the dead. I am guessing you cannot..." he turned to leave.

"Wait. I've never done so, but I have seen it done. Years ago, we had a priest here who I witnessed bring back a man. But that was long ago. I have seen no such thing since."

"Can you do what you witnessed...can you bring, not one, but two people back from the dead?"

"I can certainly try. I know the prayer and ceremony by heart. He told such a day as this might come. But it will cost you a great amount for both."

"There is a hand that is made of steel and plated in gold, will that suffice?"

"It certainly will. Give me a few moments, to grab some things, and we will leave. Three of my fellow priests or priestess will come with me, for assistance."

It was only a few moments before Larazos had selected the lucky priests and priestess to accompany him on his journey and they were on their way.

Tyrion was mindful of the time. The sun was starting to set and he estimated that well over an hour had already passed from the time he had first found his siblings bodies. Hopefully, the resurrections would not take near as long.

Finally, Tyrion and the red priests made it to the Red Keep and Tyrion led them to the bodies.

"The Queen. You wish for me to bring back the Queen?" asked Larazos.

"And her brother. Both my siblings. Will that be a problem?"

"No. Of course not. I knew for you to have such gold to pay that it must be someone very important."

"Two of my assistants will clear the rubble off of them and clear an area if need be, while another gets some water. I will need to strip and cleanse them for the ceremonies. It would be preferable if there were a table to work on, but I suppose this will have to suffice."

After some time, both the twins were brought to a clear area near each other and stripped.

"One at a time. Which would you like me to perform the ritual on first?"

"My brother. Jaime."

The priest did the ritual and when it was finally done they waited in anticipation.

When nothing happened, Larazos was the first to break the silence, "Well. I'm sorry it did not work. Would you like me to try on the Queen?"

Tyrion shook his head sadly, "That won't be necessary. Thank you for your time. The gold hand is yours."

Larazos and the rest of the red priests and priestesses left. Several moments passed before Tyrion sorrowfully decided to leave as well...but then...

"Ty...Tyrion?"

"Jaime! I...I'll be right back...don't do anything rash...I'll explain everything..." With that Tyrion ran off, hoping to catch the priests.

He ran as far as his little legs could carry him, and finally, he caught up with them just outside the Red Keep.

"Stop! It worked! Come back!"

The priests could barely hide their excitement as they headed back into the Red Keep to see for themselves.

When they returned, Jaime was holding Cersei's dead body in his arms and sobbing.

"Tyrion! How did I survive and not her...I...I tried to shield her as the ceiling collapsed onto us...how..." Jaime fought to get out the words in between his sobbing.

"You didn't survive."

Jaime looked at him quizzingly.

"You know of the stories about Jon Snow. How he was stabbed a multitude of times and then brought back. The same was done for you."

"You wasted your time, I don't want to live. I won't live. Not while she is dead. Why did you bring me back? Why?," he asked upset.

"If you wish Cersei can be brought back as well. Is that what you want?"

"Do I wish for the woman I love, whom is carrying my child, to be brought back? Need you ask? I thought I was the one who had gotten hit in the head here!"

"You were happy with the Maid of Tarth."

"I wasn't. I put on a happy face for her, you and others. I was going for the whole, fake it until you make it type of deal that you've taught me so well. Didn't work."

"I was afraid so. Poor Brienne."

"I never meant to hurt her. I just couldn't love her. Not the way I love Cersei. That first night with her, I knew it was a mistake the very next morning. But I had taken her maidenhead. And Cersei had threatened me with the mountain before I'd left. I just...I wanted to move on. I'd wanted not to love her. But enough of that...Cersei...can the priest really bring her back as well? And the child inside of her?"

The priest cleared his throat and the brothers turned to look at him, "It has never been done on a pregnant woman before. I do not know what to expect, but I can certainly try."

With that they bathed and cleansed her and then the ritual was performed.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

"It's not working. You should have left us both dead," complained Jaime.

"It took some time with you. Larazos was nearly gone from the Red Keep before you awoke. Give her some time."

"It should be any moment now," Tyrion commented after more time had passed. Truthfully, he was getting worried. Jaime had returned in half this amount of time, not that Tyrion was going to tell him that now. Then, finally, Cersei sat up. She looked around, shocked.

"Cersei!"

"Jaime...how? I thought..."

"Cersei," addressed Tyrion

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to address the man responsible for bringing you back to life?", commented Tyrion.

"Wh...what?"

"We died, and Tyrion had a red priest bring us back," clarified Jaime.

"What?!...why am I naked?!" she looked around more, "Who are all these people?!"

"The red priests whom assisted in your revival. They will be heading on their way, now. No use in gawking. My apologies on your current state of undress. I will see if the area of the Red Keep with your clothes is stable enough and return with some clothes for the both of you. And jewels as well if I can. You will be needing them to sell once you make it to Pentos."

"That doesn't answer my question...where are you going you little..."

"Must you be so rude. He just brought us both back to life. I believe a thank you would be in order," interrupted Jaime.

"I am doubtful we died. People do not come back from death. Unless you are telling me that now we've joined the Night Kings army."

"No, it's as Tyrion said. You were dead, I saw it with my own eyes."

"You...you're serious?" Cersei asked. She looked for any signs of humor on her brother's face but found none.

"Quite serious. You were as dead as dead can be."

"But, how did you?"

"Tyrion had me brought back first," he clarified.

"Our baby..."

"We don't know. We will have to get you to a maester once we make it to Pentos. How far along are you? You aren't showing."

"I should be roughly six months along now. I don't know why I am so small. But I've felt the baby kick...though not since...since I died as you say."

"I'm sure the baby is fine." He replied comfortingly.

"Your hand. Your golden hand?"

"Tyrion used it to pay the priest to bring us back."

"Used it to pay...I am the Queen! It should have been done for free!"

"You were the Queen."

Cersei shot him a glare, "Iron Throne or not, I will always be the Queen! I'm the Queen Westeros will remember as dying heroically whilst a mad tyrant burnt alive thousands. The people will remember that I offered shelter inside the red keep. That I rung the bells."

"You gave the order to ring the bells?"

"Of course not. But no one need ever know that."

"I was to give the order, Tyrion told me to ring them to signal our surrender. I heard them on my way to the red keep. I wonder who rung them."

"No doubt one of my generals betrayed me."

Finally, Tyrion returned with a pile of clothes, "Only the servants quarters were accessible. These will have to do. Get dressed. There is a dingy waiting outside to take you to your new lives."

"My crown. I can't leave without my crown. It's in the throne room," commented Cersei.

Tyrion sighed, "You can't possibly plan to reclaim your throne. I didn't bring you back for that."

"I don't."

Tyrion and Jaime both looked at her, shocked.

"I realized something now. Or perhaps I realized it before I died. The Iron Throne caused me nothing but pain. I lost all my children. And almost lost this one...or perhaps I have now. All because I couldn't let go of this damned power."

"If not to reclaim your throne, then what may I ask do you need the crown for?" asked Tyrion.

"We will need it to sell. To buy a grand mansion. I may not rule Westeros anymore, but I will always be a Queen and I won't live in anything less than a palace!"

Tyrion rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "I will see if I can find it. If not your lionheart necklace, and your ring, should give the two of you enough gold to buy a modest house and live on for the rest of your lives."

Tyrion returned only a few moments later, carrying a broken crown. Cersei and Jaime were now both dressed in the servant's garb.

"You're in luck, I found it. There is a very discreet broker in a small house next door to the brothel. He won't ask any questions if you sell to him," Tyrion remarked before handing Cersei the crown.

"You will need names. New names. Both of you."

"I quite like my name just fine," replied Cersei.

"Cersei. It's too risky, your name especially is so uncommon that it would surely give you away," stated Tyrion.

"We'll pick them on the boat," replied Jaime.

"You could be Janus. It's a common name is Essos and it means new beginnings. Perhaps Cersei could be Anna, in honor of Joanna. It's a simple name and not too uncommon there," suggested Tyrion.

"I suppose those will do," remarked Jaime.

"Come I'll walk you two to the boat."

"Is this the last we will see each other?" Jaime asked his brother.

"It may well be. It would be rather risky and besides that, Daenerys will likely burn me in dragon fire when she finds out about your escape. She may wake up soon, so you best be on your way. Hopefully, the winds will be kind and you will be far away from Kingslanding by sunrise."

"Come with us," Jaime pleaded.

"I've had my share of Essos. It wasn't unpleasant, but not a life I wish to return to. Besides that, I have a plan. I must stay here to see it through."

"Tyrion...I..." Cersei started. The two turned to look at her.

"Thank...Thank you."

"You're welcome. Live a good life. Tell my niece or nephew all about the dwarf of casterly rock."

"We will," commented Jaime when Cersei didn't reply.

"Well, I suppose you best be heading on your way now. Have a good life. A happy life,"

Jaime hugged him, "Thank you, brother. For bringing us back and for everything else."

"I was glad to do it. I am still sorry about the children's death. You have no idea how much so."

Jaime nodded, "It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. Father...well he left you little choice."

"Goodbye, Jaime," Tyrion commented as he turned to leave.

"Tyrion...wait!" exclaimed Cersei.

He turned and looked at her.

"I...I'm sorry, little brother."For...for everything. I never should have hated you."

Neither Tyrion nor Jaime had ever heard their sister apologize before in all her life. Well, a few times they had, when she was a girl, and she had no choice in the matter, but never sincerely. Never like this.

Tyrion's eyes teared up and he didn't know what to say. Truthfully, a part of him had hoped for this moment all his life. Even when he'd wanted so much to kill her. He'd never thought it would come, that she'd call him little brother, or that she would apologize to him.

"Thank you, big sister," he replied.

The two looked at each other for a moment, before awkwardly hugging.

When finally Cersei and Jaime got into the dinghy and sailed away, Tyrion watched until they were out of sight. He didn't know what the future held for him, or if he even had a future at all, but at least his siblings would now have one thanks to him.

**This was meant to be a Pentos happily ever after fic but I got too wordy, so now I'll have to do a part 2 where they make it to Pentos. Larazos is a name that actually came up on the free cities name generator, and I knew right away I had to go with that one.**

**Reviews welcome :)**


End file.
